


Call of Night

by Guardian Corps (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Hybrids, M/M, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Guardian%20Corps
Summary: While out patrolling one night, Lightning finds herself cornered by a group of... talking wolves. The one in charge decides to change her in order to assess her strength level. This... causes some changes between Lightning and Serah. And don't even get me started on how vampires factor into this...
Relationships: Serah Farron/Lightning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Call of Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to get this one out of here. It's been sitting in my drafts for a while now. I have _most_ of the basic plotline done, so I can't wait to really get started. 
> 
> As a preface, NORA isn't a thing in this. Lebreau isn't with Snow and the others. Also, Cocoon isn't a floating ball of impending doom, it's just a country, as is Gran Pulse. Other details to follow as they come. Enjoy!

"Breakfast smells great," Lightning called, toweling her hair as she stepped into the kitchen.

Serah threw a smile her way. "Thanks! Figured you could use some pancakes. You got in really late last night."

Lightning wrapped the towel around her neck to avoid her hair dampening her tank top. "Yeah," she sighed, dropping into a chair. "Some moron decided to hold up a bank, but was reluctant to actually fire the gun. Took us forever to talk him down. Turns out, he was dared to do it by some of his pals. Had to bring in _all_ of them for questioning. Ugh, the _paperwork_..."

"Sounds tough," Serah laughed, setting a plate in front of Lightning. "You should ask your commanding officers to let you leave early for that."

"Nah." Lightning took a bite of the pancakes and repressed a purr. "We've got some rookies comin' in from Nautilus. We need everyone present to help train'em."

Serah sat across from her with a plate of her own. "Is Nautilus overflowing again? Why does the trainer academy keep sending them there?"

"Unfortunately, the academy has to send the cadet to whichever area the cadet requests. Most of them request Nautilus. Not sure why, considering Bodhum's on a _beach_ , but I suppose that can't compare to an amusement park city."

"I'd prefer Bodhum to Nautilus any day," Serah muttered, rolling her eyes in a very Lightning-esque gesture. "Too loud, all the screaming and bright lights... Nothing could beat walking on the beach at sunset with your big sis." She shot Lightning a grin before taking a bite of her food.

Lightning snorted, but couldn't completely keep the smile off her lips. "Personally, even Nautilus is better than Palumpolum. It's such a metropolis, you know? Yeah, Nautilus has the amusement park thing going on, but I don't think anyone in Palumpolum actually sleeps. Ever."

"True," Serah conceded. "Bodhum's nice and quiet. Only the occasional idiot to deal with, right?"

Lightning nodded and finished up her breakfast. "If nothing happens, I should be home at a regular time tonight. Movies?"

"I rented a few you might like!" Serah chirped, bouncing up. Lightning stood to wrap her in a hug and Serah squeezed Lightning's shoulders. "Be careful, Claire."

"I'm always careful, Serah," Light replied. "I've gotta make sure you stay outta trouble."

They shared a laugh before pulling apart. Serah pecked Lightning's cheek and Lightning made her way toward the door. Personally, she would have rather called in sick than have to train rookies, but she didn't want to use her sick days for something like that. 

At least she didn't have to take the bus. Her hovercycle was so much faster. She technically should have worn a helmet, but where would be the fun in that? The wind whipping through her hair and rushing in her ears was one of the few comforts going to work provided.

Bodhum's Guardian Corps Headquarters was bustling more than usual this morning. Most of the paper pushers were trying to be anywhere other than where the new cadets would be, and the officers were trying to waste as much time as possible to avoid being put on 'babysitting' duty. Lightning rolled her eyes at it all as she got dressed in the locker room. Yeah, she didn't want to train the rookies either, but if they couldn't do the job right, then it would be everyone's asses.

Stepping into line with the rest of the trainers, Lightning sized up the new crowd. Most of them looked pretty young, likely fresh out of the academy. They didn't look any happier to be here than the seasoned officers were to have them here. Hopefully, that meant they wouldn't cause too much trouble. One in the group didn't seem as upset to be here, though, and Lightning wondered if she'd actually requested Bodhum instead of being a transfer.

Before she could ponder too long, Lieutenant Amodar stepped out of his office and everyone saluted him respectfully. He looked over the paper in his hand and nodded. "Alright, let's make this as painless as possible for everyone involved," he called to them all. "Recruits and transfers, follow the orders given, ask questions if there is confusion, get your given tasks done and you can head home."

"Why not let us head home now and save the pain," one of the recruits snickered.

Lightning blinked at him as Lieutenant Amodar's eyes narrowed. "Matthews! Thank you for volunteering to help with filing and storing cold case files!"

Smirks spread along the line of trainers as the recruit in question sank at the task description. There was no way he was going home early tonight. Next to Lightning, Sergeant Katzroy gave a soft snort. "It's not like it's gonna be that bad," he muttered in amusement. "Poor guy only made it worse on himself." Lightning nodded in agreement. 

Amodar continued now that the interruption had been dealt with. "Okay, so since there are enough of us present, it seems recruits can pair off with a seasoned Bodhum officer. Each officer has their own way of doing things, so for the next week, you all are going to be their apprentice. Purposefully make things difficult and the offending recruit will receive a suitable punishment. Do as you're told and follow protocol and this will be a breeze. Clear?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Amodar, sir," they all called.

"Good. Pair off."

To Lightning's mild surprise, the recruit she spotted earlier made her way over. Said cadet saluted with a grin. "Academy Cadet Lebreau Cervil."

Lighting sized her up for a moment. Lebreau had a slimmer build, similar to Lightning herself. They would be a good match-up for mentor and apprentice. Assuming, of course, that Lebreau was fast enough to keep up with Lightning.

"Well, I hope you're ready to do a _lot_ of moving," Lightning told her. "Where's your weapon?"

Seeing weapons wasn't protocol, but officers assigned to work with one another showed weapons to establish mutual trust. If everyone knew what your weapon looked like, they would be able to tell when you were armed. Most GC officers used the standard large guns and nothing else. Lightning refused to use them unless absolutely necessary, instead using the Blazefire her father used during his time in the Corps.

Lebreau lifted a large gun from her hip. It was a rifle, different model than the standard GC guns and it looked to have a taser option. Perfect. Lightning hefted her gun from her side and shifted it into blade mode. Lebreau gave a low whistle.

"Damn, I'm kinda jealous," she joked. "If I had a beauty like that, I'd just die."

Lightning couldn't help the small smirk that tugged her lips as she holstered her weapon. "No dying yet," she ordered in a mock stern voice. "We haven't even begun your training yet."

"Oh, ha ha," Lebreau responded as she holstered her own gun. "Alright then, sergeant. Show me whatcha got."

Oh, this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was very little Serah in this one, but she'll come up later.


End file.
